Jump
Jump è una canzone presente nell'episodio La televendita, il dodicesimo della prima stagione di Glee. E 'cantata originariamente da una rock band Van Halen. E' cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni mentre stavano girando uno spot per la per un negozio "Terra del materasso" .Questo più tardi divenne un enorme passo indietro per le ND nel loro cammino verso le Provinciali perché Sue ha visto lo spot e lo ha detto Figgins. Nessuno del Club può competere se sono stati pagati per la loro attività, non dovrebbe essere consentito competere perché hanno perso il loro status di dilettante. Danno tutti i materassi indietro, ad eccezione di quello in cui Mr. Schue ha dormito (a causa della sua rottura con la moglie Terri). Il Glee poteva ancora competere, ma sono stati costretti a competere senza Mr. Schue che, dormendo su uno dei materassi, ha accettato il "pagamento". Pur non avendo assoli, Dianna Agron (Quinn) e Chris Colfer (Kurt) cantano lo stesso. Mike, Brittany, Matt, Tina e Santana non cantano durante la performance. Testo della canzone Finn: I get up, and nothing gets me down. You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around. Rachel: And I know, baby just how you feel. Finn & Rachel: You've got to roll with the punches, to get to what's real. Artie: Oh can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine. I ain't the worst that you've seen. Mercedes, Quinn & Tina Ain't the worst that you've seen. Artie: Oh can't you see what I mean? Mercedes, Quinn, Tina: Oh can't you see what I mean? Finn: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump. Artie con Mercedes, Quinn & Tina Aaa-ooh, Artie: Hey you! Mercedes, Quinn, & Tina Who said that? Artie: Baby how you been? You say you don't know, you won't know, until you begin. Well can't you see me standing here, I've got my back against the record machine. I ain't the worst that you've seen. Mercedes, Quinn & Tina: Ain't the worst that you've seen. Artie: Oh can't you see what I mean?! Mercedes, Quinn & Tina: Oh can't you see what I mean?! Mercedes: Yeah!, yeah, yeah, yeah Tutti: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead, jump. Jump! JUMP! Curiosità *In questa performance Artie per la prima volta non si vede più sulla sedia a rotelle, ma Matt e Santana lo aiutano a saltare in alto qualche volta, mentre per la maggior parte dell'esibizione si aggira intorno ai materassi sollevando un cartello con scritto "Jump" sopra; *Chris Colfer si è fatto male al collo; *Dianna ha colpito Chris all'inguine durante le prove. Galleria di foto Jump.jpg jumpvanhalen.PNG Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One